Playmobil: Ghostbusters Firehouse
Playmobil: Ghostbusters Firehouse was a 228 piece set released on May 12, 2017Playmobil: Press Release "'We got one!' – The PLAYMOBIL® Ghostbusters™ are on the hunt for ghosts" by Playmobil. Toy Description Ghostbusters Firehouse with Ray Stantz, Dr. Egon Spengler (in lab coat), Janine Melnitz (dressed in secretary cloths), Louis Tully, Library Ghost, Ghost Trap, Storage Faclity, Proton Pack, and more accessories Interactive Ghostbusters Website Notes Overall on each (+) note: In this package: GhostbustersTM headquarters, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, Janine Melnitz, and Louis Tully as well as the Library Ghost, and plenty of accessories for hunting ghosts. JANINE MELNITZ Janine is the GhostbustersTM ' secretary. In the fire station, she normally works hard answering phone calls and accepting contracts. However, she is also an important member of the team and, in emergencies, will don her GhostbustersTM uniform and help fight the supernatural. LOUIS TULLY Louis Tully is an accountant and tax officer who lives in the same apartment complex as Dana Barrett. Later, he becomes the GhostbustersTM' lawyer, although he would rather be a real Ghostbuster. During an investigation at the fire station, Egon discovers (thanks to the special lab helmet), that Louis is possesed by a powerful ghost. DR. EGON SPENGLER Egon is the brains of the GhostbustersTM team. He's an expert in techniques for studying ghosts. Most of the GhostbustersTM' gadgets, such as the proton pack and the ghost traps, were developed by Egon, together with Ray Stanz. STORAGE FACILITY This machine is used for storing ghosts. By putting the trap inside and activating the lever, the ghosts are removed from the traps and locked up in the Storage Facility. PROTON PACK An important tool for the ghost hunt: a particle accelerator in the backpack of this device generates the energy rays that the GhostbustersTM use to incapacitate the ghosts. After that, they catch them in the ghost traps. GHOST TRAPS The GhostbustersTM ' ghost traps release a strong energy field upon activation, creating a suction force, against which most ghosts stand no chance. In order to be sucked into the ghost traps, ghosts must first be incapacitated by the proton pack. LIBRARY GHOST The Library Ghost is the first ghost the GhostbustersTM face. It's based on this encounter that the team develops most of their equipment. Playmobil Shop Details Ghostbusters™ Firehouse Item Number: 9219 4 exclusive Ghostbusters™-Episodes for all ghost hunters on purchase of a ghostbusters™ item Ghostbusters headquarters, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, Janine Melnitz, and Louis Tully as well as the Library Ghost, and plenty of accessories for hunting ghosts. Dimensions: 45 x 27.5 x 45.5 cm (LxDxH). Something strange in your neighborhood? Call the Ghostbusters™ Firehouse! Here you will find Spengler mixing up his current ghost-fighting mixture in the lab, Stantz keeping a close watch on the Library Ghost, and Janine answering all your ghostbusting calls. When the call comes in, watch them race into action sliding down the fire pole to the garage. Here, the Ecto-1 (9220 - sold separately) can be parked inside for even more ghoulish action. And don’t forget to lock up all ghosts in the Ghost Containment Unit. This set is packed with plenty of accessories for hunting down ghosts, including a detachable proton pack and proton laser, ghost trap, PKE meter for measuring psychokinetic energy, silicone slime splatters that stick to smooth surfaces, and more! Recommended for ages six years and up. Dimensions: 17.7 x 10.8 x 17.9 in (LxWxH).Warning. Choking Hazard. Small parts. Not for children under 3 years. Notes References Gallery Product Images 9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc01.png| 9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc02.png| 9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc03.png| 9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc04.png| 9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc05.png| Interactive Ghostbusters Website InteractiveSite9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc01.png| InteractiveSite9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc02.png| InteractiveSite9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc03.png| InteractiveSite9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc04.png| InteractiveSite9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc05.png| InteractiveSite9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc06.png| InteractiveSite9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc07.png| InteractiveSite9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc08.png| InteractiveSite9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc09.png| InteractiveSite9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc10.png| InteractiveSite9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc11.png| InteractiveSite9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetByPlaymobilSc12.png| Playmobil Shop ScreenCapFromWebsitePlaymobilShopOf9219.png| ImageFromWebsitePlaymobilShopOf9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetSc01.jpg| ImageFromWebsitePlaymobilShopOf9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetSc02.png| ImageFromWebsitePlaymobilShopOf9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetSc03.png| ImageFromWebsitePlaymobilShopOf9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetSc04.jpg| ImageFromWebsitePlaymobilShopOf9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetSc05.jpg| ImageFromWebsitePlaymobilShopOf9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetSc06.jpg| ImageFromWebsitePlaymobilShopOf9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetSc07.jpg| ImageFromWebsitePlaymobilShopOf9219GhostbustersFirehouseSetSc08.jpg| Catalog Playmobil2017CatalogGhostbustersSeries1FullTwoPages.png|From Playmobil's 2017 catalog Playmobil2018CatalogGhostbustersSeries1FullTwoPages.png|From Playmobil's 2018 catalog Category:Playmobil Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise